Mon roi
by Chifumi
Summary: Pas facile d'être un Uchiha, quand on doit allier pureté et génie pour convaincre ses parents de revenir sur leur position. Oui cette décision fatidique qui a fait bondir Sasuke… Parce que reprendre la tête du clan était déjà place prise, il fallait qu'il aille épouser un inconnu à l'autre bon du monde pour compenser l'affaire. Bonne chance Sasuke !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Mon roi

 **Résumé :** Pas facile d'être un Uchiha, quand on doit allier pureté et génie pour convaincre ses parents de revenir sur leur position. Oui cette décision fatidique qui a fait bondir Sasuke… Parce que reprendre la tête du clan était déjà place prise, il fallait qu'il aille épouser un inconnu à l'autre bon du monde pour compenser l'affaire. Bonne chance Sasuke !

 **Auteur:** Chifumi

 **Genre :** Romance, UA, Humour, **Totalement O.C.C.** ( ouais je me suis lâchée), yaoi, un peu d'angst (je voulais pas en mettre au départ mais c'est plus fort que moi)

 **Pairing:** Naruto Sasuke x

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto.

ATTENTION - GROS WARNING - YAOI - RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES - NARUSASU

Hello ! Oui alors, ne me tuez pas tout de suite, hein ? Je vous rassure je vais continuer Trafic d'amour donc ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste qu'une petite pause yaoi de temps en temps ça fait du bien. Donc ! Hm, normalement je ne fais pas de NaruSasu pour la très simple raison que je préfère le SasuNaru. Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais strictement rien. Enfin bref, je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert et tout, du coup je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire un petit très grand NaruSasu ? … Ouais non en fait c'est juste que je voyais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout, Sasuke en seme dans cette histoire. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Uh uh. Et bien lisez ! Donnez votre avis, si ça se trouve on ne pense pas la même chose. Une dernière petite information (cruciale), je tiens à signaler que ce petit bijou fait actuellement 25 pages de Word et plus de 15 800 mots. J'ai passé des journées entières à l'écrire sans m'arrêter une seule seconde (exagère) donc je serai très très heureuse si vous me laissiez une petite review (vraiment vraiment). Sur ce, enjoy ! **_Chifumi._**

* * *

Mon roi (One-Shot coupé en trois parce que Fanfiction refuse le document en entier #déception)

Famille prestigieuse de Tokyo connue pour leur thé miracle et leurs temples très bien entretenus, la famille Uchiha est la définition même de la grâce et de la simplicité. Même s'ils sont très riches, ils entretiennent depuis des générations l'élégance et la simple pureté de soi. C'est donc dans un cadre assez fermé que Sasuke Uchiha voit le jour en tant que second fils de la famille. Étant le cadet, il sait déjà qu'il n'aura pas à reprendre la place de tête de clan, mais que faire si le destin vous offre une chose encore plus contraignante ? A tout juste seize ans, l'adolescent, qui était alors parfaitement assis en Seiza* devant ses parents et son frère, venait de perde les maigres couleurs que son teint voulait bien laisser transparaitre. Il avait rêvé, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Uh. » dit le garçon livide et de façon intelligente.  
« Oh je t'en prie Sasuke, ne me fais pas répéter encore une fois » s'agaça son père qui perdait patience face à l'air abruti de son fils.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait rêvé, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est vrai quoi, il était un Uchiha ! Un homme, un vrai de vrai ! Et les Uchiha ne s'abaisserait jamais à…

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil ! » sourit sa mère chaleureusement.

Mais la chaleur de son sourire donnait plus envie à Sasuke de sortir les katana* de son père de leur fourreaux pour se trancher la gorge qu'autre chose. Oh oui, comme cela avait l'air d'être une bonne idée ! Le plus petit tourna la tête vers son frère qui trônait avec sagesse aux côtés de son père. Il espérait que lui, au moins, puisse lui donner un signe que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Mais le sourire amusé et moqueur de l'aîné finit d'achever Sasuke. Son frère se foutait de sa gueule, son père s'agaçait et sa mère le rassurait. La meilleure des familles dans le meilleur des mondes. La bonne farce… Tout ça était tout sauf le plus mauvais des cauchemars. C'était bien pire, c'était la réalité. Ses parents venaient de lui annoncer qu'il était fiancé et cela, depuis sa naissance, à un inconnu qui vit à l'autre bout de la planète et que, maintenant qu'il est en âge de se marier, il doit aller le rejoindre pour conclure le mariage. Avouez que c'est assez dur à encaisser, non ? Dans toute cette histoire, il y avait tout de même deux gros points qui avaient réussi à le choquer plus que tout le reste. Le premier était…

« Comment ça « en âge de me marier » ? ».

Et le deuxième…

« Mais je suis un mec merde ! » s'exclama le plus petit d'un air désespéré sous l'oeil amusé d'Itachi, son frère.  
« Sasuke, ne sois pas vulgaire » intervint Fugaku, son père.  
« Mais tu sais, dans le pays de ton futur mari, les gens se marient très tôt » répondit sa mère.

Sasuke tiqua à l'emploi des mots « futur mari » mais ne releva pas car il y avait des choses beaucoup plus urgentes à éclairer.

« Mais grand bien leur fasse ! Moi, je n'ai pas dix-huit ans, alors il est hors de question que j'aille me caser. Et c'est pas moi qui l'ait inventé, c'est la loi ! » hurla le petit brun  
« Mais les lois sont différentes dans ton futur royaume. Tu étais déjà sensé partir il y a deux ans, mais je trouvais que c'était trop tôt pour mon poussin pour un voyage aussi long »

Sasuke tourna de l'oeil. Royaume, vous avez dit royaume ? Ding ding ! Mais qui fait du punching-ball avec la tête du petit dernier. Quel sorte de pays était-ce au juste pour avoir un roi et des lois pareils ! Lui ? Marier ? À quatorze ans ? Mais c'était du délire complet là ! Et puis sa mère qui s'inquiétait du voyage qui aurait été trop long… Mais elle pète un câble, y a un truc qui ne va pas dans cette famille ou quoi ? Ils ont tous décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique pour ses seize ans ? Et puis comment ça « **ton** futur royaume » ? Non mais parce que pendant qu'on y est annoncez-lui que c'est personne d'autre que ce taré qui a autorisé les mariages pédophiles qu'il va devoir épouser !

« Et puis le fait que tu sois un garçon n'est pas du tout un problème, tu verras, les lois sont très justes lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de chose »

Evidemment. Cela parait même certain à 100%. C'est que si on n'autorise pas les mariages homosexuels et pédophiles ce n'est pas drôle. Sasuke n'avait aucun problème contre ce genre d'union, mais dés qu'il s'agissait de le caser lui, avec un mec, c'était tout autre chose. Itachi tremblait sous la pression de ses fous rires qu'il retenait. Sasuke lui lança un regard à glacer le plus chaud des volcans. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'encaisser. Mais bon, après tout, cette famille avait été trop parfaite pour être réelle jusqu'à maintenant. Alors dorénavant, lui aussi il jouerait le jeu parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire.

« Bah dites à votre machin que le gosse a pas envie » dit le brun en se levant comme pour clore la conversation. Ses parents étaient restés bouche bée devant la réaction si peu habituelle de leur fils qui leur avait toujours obéit au doigt et à l'oeil.  
« Mais Sasuke, tu n'as pas le choix ! Et en plus les préparations sont déjà en cours, tu dois partir au maximum la semaine prochaine » poursuivit son père.  
« Comment ça je dois partir ? La semaine prochaine ? Non non non, mais ça suffit maintenant, vous êtes tous complètement timbrés, j'en ai assez entendu ! Entre Mère qui trouve ça normal de laisser son fils dans les mains d'un inconnu, Père qui a osé fiancer sa progéniture avec un homme et surtout ce petit con d'Itachi qui se fout littéralement de moi depuis une demi-heure, non mais vous me prenez pour quoi exactement ? Il est absolument hors de question que j'y aille ! Et puis d'où elles sortent ces fiançailles en plus !? »  
« Et bien c'était il y a quinze ans, ton père a fait une partie de golf avec le père de ton fiancé et ils se sont tout de suite appréciés ! Du coup ils ont décidé que tu épouserai l'héritier en symbole de leur amitié, n'est-ce-pas magnifique ? » s'empressa de répondre Mikoto, sa mère.  
« Et ensuite ? » s'énerva le brun.  
« Et ensuite quoi ? Leur amitié est toujours aussi importante à leurs yeux depuis ce jour même s'ils n'ont jamais eut l'occasion de se revoir ! » finit-elle avec des étincelles dans le regard.

Sasuke se figea comme un roc. Il avait été fiancé à cause d'une partie de golf ? Mikoto tourna sa tête vers son mari qui lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'arrêter plus tôt dans les explications. Quand a Itachi, incapable de réprimer son rire plus longtemps, il explosa laissant même quelques larmes couler. Sasuke tremblait de rage. Il se précipita en dehors de la pièce en hurlant un énorme « JAMAIS ! » et s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre.

« Et bien, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. » dit simplement Fugaku après un silence.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'en pouvais plus ! » soupira Itachi en essuyant les gouttes d'euphorie sur ses joues. « Il faudra vraiment m'expliquer un jour, Père, combien vous a-t-il fallu de verres pour réussir à offrir votre fils à une simple rencontre ! ».

Itachi reçut une tape sur la tête.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant chéri ? » demanda tristement Mikoto à son époux.  
« Nous allons continuer le plan, comme il était convenu. Je ne peux pas briser ses fiançailles, Minato me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'avais rompu ma promesse. ».  
« Mais c'est notre fils ! » s'exclama la seule femme.  
« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sasuke, Mère. Je suis persuadé que cet évènement lui sera plus qu'utile. Surtout avec lui… »  
« Que veux-tu dire, Itachi ? » souffla son père.  
« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est grand temps de décoincé mon petit frère et ça, dans tous les sens du terme, je peux vous garantir que la personne qui l'attend là bas saura avec excellence le faire. Je suis sûr qu'un Sasuke tout changé nous reviendra sage et heureux comme tout. » sourit l'ainé avant de se lever et de franchir à son tour les fusuma*.

Un étage au-dessus, allongé de tout son long sur son futon*, Sasuke étouffait des cris de rage intenses dans son oreiller. Jamais, il l'avait dis, ô grand jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rebellait contre sa famille et il n'avait aucun remord. Cela avait été beaucoup trop beau, depuis sa naissance sa vie avait été trop facile. Ses parents, ses amis et même son frère avait été gentils et doux avec lui, le traitant comme une chose précieuse, tout ça pour quoi ? Ah, ils avaient bien réussi leur coup ces enfoirés ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, non non non. Sasuke ne se laissera pas faire, il y avait encore une solution à son malheur et il ne se gênerait pas pour l'employer : la fugue. Oui, Uchiha Sasuke fugue sans aucun regard en arrière, il abandonnait sa famille sans se poser de questions, c'était de loin la meilleure des choses à faire alors il n'y avait pas d'hésitations à avoir. Un Uchiha n'hésite pas.

C'est donc un sac à dos sur les épaules que le petit brun s'échappa par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il atterrit sur le toit et couru rapidement et silencieusement aussi bien que le ferait un Ninja jusqu'aux barrières de l'immense domaine de cette population de fous furieux. Il s'apprêta à franchir la grande porte par au-dessus quand une voix insupportable retentit.

« On va faire une petite ballade Sa-chan »

Le dit « Sa-chan » sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui l'interpellait et coupait court à son ascension.

« Laisse moi partir Itachi, il est hors de question que je reste une seconde plus avec des cinglés »  
« Oh c'est pas gentil ça Sa-chan ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Et puis c'est Onii-chan* pas Itachi, tu sais comme tu le faisais quand tu étais petit. « Onii-tan, Onii-tan » que tu disais, où est passé mon adorable petit frère ? » gémit l'aînée en attrapant le plus petit par la jambe.  
« Lâche-moi ! » cria Sasuke en tirant vers le haut son pantalon qui s'était abaissé. « Et arrête de m'appeler Sa-chan, j'ai plus six ans ! »  
« Oh regardez-moi cette mine boudeuse, tu es trop mignon quand tu es en colère. » répliqua Itachi en arrivant à décrocher son frère des barreaux du portail.  
« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux pas y'aller, lâche-moi ! » hurla le cadet en se débattant.  
« Oh ! Tout doux ! » intervint Itachi le sourire aux lèvres et calant son petit frère dans ses bras de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus faire un geste « Arrête de te plaindre, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ce qu'on te demande. »  
« Si c'est la fin du monde ! » répondit de plus bel Sasuke alors qu'ils passaient les fusuma* de la grande demeure « Tu ne te rend pas compte, tu ne pourras plus jamais voir ton petit frère adoré ! Il se fait enlever par un inconnu ! »  
« Mais non, n'exagère pas, Mère l'a dit, il est très gentil. Tu reviendras nous voir et je pourrai venir te voir autant de fois que tu le veux »  
« Ah ? Comme si je voulais venir te voir. » répondit méchamment le petit brun alors qu'il baissait les bras et se débattait de moins en moins « Je veux pas y aller, s'il te plait… Onii-chan. »  
« … C'est bien joué mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! »  
« Tsk. »  
« Arrête de bouder et profite de tes derniers jours de célibat avant de partir. » rigola Itachi alors qu'il portait son fardeau dans sa chambre « Tu dors avec moi aujourd'hui ? »  
« Tu es horrible… Oui je veux. »  
« Mais non ! Tu sais quoi, je vais essayer de reparler avec les parents tout à l'heure, d'accord ? » le rassura l'aîné.  
« C'est vrai ? » demanda Sasuke avec peu d'entrain.  
« Mais oui Sa-chan ! Allez, enlève-moi ce sac à dos et ces habits » dit le grand-frère en déshabillant Sasuke « Là, au lit ! Je reviens vite, je vais discuter avec Père et Mère, essaye de dormir »  
« Hn… Bonne nuit, Onii-chan. »  
« Bonne nuit Sa-chan ! »

Itachi ferma la porte coulissante de sa chambre et soupira. Son adorable petit-frère allait s'en aller à l'autre bout de la planète et, même si cette histoire lui permettait de le taquiner, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses sans rien faire. D'un pas déterminé, l'aîné descendit donc dans le salon pour essayer de convaincre une nouvelle fois ses parents de revoir leur décision.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il n'était plus dans le lit de son frère. Il avait mal au cou et ne se sentait pas très bien, comme s'il avait dormi assis et tout habillé. Comme d'habitude, le garçon mit cinq bonnes minutes à émerger de son sommeil. Il aurait mis bien plus de temps à sortir de son état végétatif si ce qu'il voyait devant lui ne l'avait pas interpellé. Qu'est-ce-qu'il fichait dans une voiture ? Il regarda avec vitesse le chauffeur et se rendit compte que ce n'était personne d'autre que son père.

« Père ! Où allons-nous, comme ça ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?! »

« Je n'ai pas eut le choix Sa-chan, je suis désolé. » répondit doucement Fugaku.

« Comment ça "pas eut le choix" ? Où est-ce-qu'on va là ?! »

« A l'aéroport. »

Sasuke blêmit. Non, ce n'est pas possible… Qu'avait fait Itachi ? Il lui avait dis qu'il arrangerait les choses et le voilà parti plus tôt que prévu ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

« Mais on avait dit la semaine prochaine ! Père, je vous en supplie ! »

Devant les supplications de son fils adoré, Fugaku était démuni. Il était pourtant la personne la plus ferme avec lui à la maison. Mais lorsqu'Itachi était venu hier soir pour essayer de le convaincre lui et Mikoto, il avait senti sa femme flancher et si elle flanchait, il n'allait pas tarder non plus. Seulement voilà il ne pouvait pas. Parce que Minato, avant d'être un vieil ami, c'était un roi.

« Sa-chan, Papa reviendra vite te chercher, d'accord ? Prend ça comme des vacances, je ne veux pas te forcer mon poussin mais laisse leur une chance. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter, ils te renverront à la maison. Alors fais juste connaissance et si ça se trouve vous ne pourrez plus vous passer l'un de l'autre »

« Permet moi d'en douter ! Je ne le connais pas moi, ce type ! »

« Mon coeur, ne fais pas cette tête, je te promets que je te ferai revenir dans deux semaines quoique soit le résultat de cette rencontre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je trouverai un prétexte, rassure-toi, mais pour l'instant, Papa ne peut faire autrement. Je t'assure que ce sont des gens de confiance alors n'aies pas peur. »

Sasuke baissa les bras. Il devait s'y résoudre, il ne pourrait pas changer son destin. La seule solution dorénavant, c'était une attaque extraterrestre ou un crash d'avion. Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas mourir.

« On y est. Tiens voilà ton billet et ton passeport. Promets moi que tu ne vas pas t'échapper ? »

Sasuke y avait pensé. Très fort même. Mais après tout, ce n'était que deux semaines, s'il ne pouvait pas survivre à deux semaines sans PAPAMAMANII-CHAN*, il ne pouvait pas s'appeler Uchiha. Il ferait un effort, quitte à bousiller les rêves de son « fiancé », mais il reviendrait coûte que coûte dans deux semaines.

« Je te le promets, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au-dessus de tout ça maintenant. Je vais y aller. »

« Merci mon poussin, c'est bien mon Sa-chan d'amour ça. » dit affectueusement Fugaku en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

« J'y vais. »

« Bon voyage mon coeur ! »

Son père, et toute sa famille d'ailleurs, il fallait toujours qu'ils en fassent trop. Parce que Sasuke c'était le petit dernier, parce que Sa-chan par ci et parce que mon poussin par là. Le brun allait leur montrer qu'il avait grandit.

* * *

Le voyage fut horrible. Le grand Sasuke Uchiha avait cru mourir pendant huit heures d'affilé. L'avion, jamais plus. Il était près à épouser n'importe qui pour éviter un jour de devoir reprendre cet engin infernal. Pour sa première expérience dans les airs, Sasuke s'était sentit tellement mal qu'il s'était juré de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Tant pis, il rentrerait à la nage s'il le fallait mais l'avion, c'était hors de question. Il était enfin arrivé après son voyage mémorable et fut soulagé de poser pied à terre malgré lui. Oui, parce que le fait qu'il ne puisse supporter la machine infernale constituait un argument de poids pour rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le brun se maudit lui-même de cette constatation et se dirigea vers l'arrivée des bagages, comme lui avait indiqué son père avant qu'il s'envole.

 _« Tu verras, tu as juste à suivre les flèches, et si tu ne comprends pas, suis juste les gens ! Les bagages arriveront sur un grand tapis roulant, prend ta valise et dirige toi ensuite vers la sortie. Appelle un taxis et demande au chauffeur de te conduire au Palais de Konoha. Je suppose qu'on t'attendra là-bas. »_

De toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Au loin, il vit arriver sa valise et la récupéra avec un peu de mal tout juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'antre de l'aéroport. Il s'écarta ensuite de l'attroupement qui se bousculait pour récupérer ses bagages et entreprit de chercher un panneau « Sortie ». Il leva les yeux autour de lui et son regard s'assombrit brutalement. « Sortie », « Exit », « Ausgang », « Salida », « Uscita ». Le brun avait beau regarder partout autour de lui, aucun panneau n'indiquait la sortie et pire encore, aucun panneau n'était en anglais. une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke ne connaissait pas une langue. Oh bien sûr il ne parlait toutes les langues, il maitrisait juste l'anglais aisément et un chouillas d'espagnol mais il connaissait les langues et savait les reconnaitre du moins. Mais là, c'était le blanc total. Celle-ci ne ressemblait à rien de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir depuis sa naissance et bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun panneau en anglais pour l'aider… Dans un aéroport… Le comble de l'illogisme. Heureusement pour lui, une famille qui avait récupéré leurs affaires semblait savoir où elle allait. Il les suivit et fut rassuré en voyant le « P » majuscule de Parking sur un panneau. Il continua sa route trouva ensuite avec plus de facilité les taxis qui était orange flamboyant, couleur assez tape à l'oeil. Il voulut sortir et à peine eut-il franchit la porte des enfers qu'il rentra immédiatement à l'intérieur. Chaud. Beaucoup. Trop. Chaud. Pourquoi tant de haine s'abattait sur le sort du petit brun ? En plus d'un langage inconnu, il fallait que le climat soit désertique. Il soupira et hésita à enlever une couche. Finalement il retira son pull sous les gloussements de trois filles, mais garda son T-Shirt à manche longue pour éviter tout coup de soleil, bien que cela semble un peu inutile vu la puissance des rayons. Il mit ensuite son chapeau en paille et ses lunettes de soleil hors de prix. Puis enfin paré, il s'aventura dans un nouveau monde.

« Sérieusement, où est-ce-que j'ai bien pu atterrir… » soupira le brun. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les voitures oranges. Sur le chemin, son regard ne pu s'empêcher d'être attiré vers une foule de spectateurs qui hurlaient autour d'une voiture de luxe. « Encore un qui cherche à se faire connaitre, un riche qui aime montrer ses biens et pire, qui pense que c'est en étalant sa puissance de cette façon qu'il obtiendra la faveur de la population. Ridicule. » pensa Sasuke en se détournant du spectacle. Il avait les moyens de venir jusqu'ici en jet privé mais pourtant son père avait commandé un billet normal et il se rendait au palais en taxis. C'était ça l'éducation chez les Uchiha et il en remerciait le ciel d'ailleurs. Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule il indiqua au chauffeur dans un anglais parfait sa destination et, heureusement pour le jeune homme celui-ci sembla comprendre et démarra. Malgré toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il lui étaient arrivées, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce pays de plus en plus magnifique. Les paysages n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu regarder dans les livres ou à la télévision, c'était somptueux. Les maisons semblaient avoir toutes été faites à la main et avec tendresse, les monuments comptaient une multitude de pierres brillantes qui devaient valoir une fortune tout en ne valant rien aux yeux des habitants. Vivre simplement entourés des plus belles richesses que nous offre la nature, c'était un idéal utopiste qu'on ne voyait que dans les rêves. Et pourtant tout était réel et Sasuke s'émerveillait à chaque ruelle. Ils étaient rentrés dans une grande ville perchée sur une colline. Les petites maisons grimpaient la montagne et en haut on pouvait apercevoir un énorme palais qui brillait par effet de lumière.

« Voilà mon nouveau chez-moi. » chuchota Sasuke enjoué malgré lui de découvrir l'histoire de cette cité.

Violemment, le taxis s'arrêta et le chauffeur se tourna tout souriant vers le brun qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Le conducteur parla rapidement dans une autre langue et voyant l'air imbécile de Sasuke, il fit un signe de croix avec ses mains et pointa du doigt un panneau à l'extérieur du véhicule. Et le brun comprit. Les voitures ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin et au lieu de prendre un air déçu, son visage sembla s'illuminer. Il prit un billet échangé à l'aéroport qu'il lui semblait valoir une bonne somme dans son porte feuille pour payer et refusa qu'on lui rende la monnaie tellement il fut content. Sasuke fut pourtant contraint de la récupérer car le chauffeur refusa avec entrain sa générosité, laissant le jeune homme admiratif.

« Vraiment, ce pays c'est un paradis. » dit le garçon à voix haute. Puis c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Sasuke récupéra son sac et sa valise, et se dirigea vers le sommet de la colline où l'attendait son destin. Il était fatigué du long voyage mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire le curieux et de visiter les lieux. Il s'arrêta près des nombreuses fontaines multicolores, acheta des fruits juteux et exquis et déambula dans les ruelles pavées de la ville en trainant sa lourde valise. Il s'amusa tellement qu'il n'arriva au palais que lorsque le soleil déclinait, il faisait moins chaud et il profitait de la brise légère qui caressait son visage. Il se sentait bien et c'était agréable, Sasuke serait bien resté l'éternité à se promener mais on l'attendait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et ce n'était pas très correct de sa part de se pointer en retard à une convocation royale, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que celle-ci en soit une.

Aux portes de l'immense château, il resta un petit moment émerveillé par la hauteur et la grandeur du monument puis le trac lui monta à l'estomac bien vite. Il avait peur. Peur de rentrer, peur du roi, de son fiancé, des gardes, de tout. Mais il était un Uchiha, et il les vaincrait toutes, sa fierté était en jeu. Le brun s'approcha donc du portail et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à pousser les grilles, les gardes lui barrèrent le passage. Évidement.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Uchiha Sasuke le fi- … le fi-…, ami du prince. J'ai été demandé, pouvez-vous me laisser passer ? » demanda le brun en anglais aux gardes. Mais bien sûr, il ne reçut aucune réponse. La bonne affaire, comment allait-il pouvoir entrer dans ces conditions ? « Ano, s'il vous plait, je dois vraiment entrer ! » insista-t-il, mais personne ne lui répondit encore une fois. Désespéré, Sasuke essaya de trouver une autre entrée et fit même tout le tour du bâtiment. Mais personne n'ouvrit l'immense portail pour le laisser passer. Finalement, la nuit tomba et il perdit patience.

« Eh, toi ! Oui toi, le singe là, je dois rentrer c'est très important ! Laisse moi passer maintenant enfoiré ! » cria le petit la crainte envolée depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure. Déçu une nouvelle fois, il décida de s'installer près d'une sortie et de ne plus bouger. Il était fatigué, si fatigué qu'il se serait endormi sur place, et il en avait assez aussi, il voulait dormir, manger et se laver, appeler Itachi aussi. Il attendit une bonne heure encore lorsque tout d'un coup, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une grosse voiture qui semblait hors de prix. D'abord surpris de trouver une voiture alors que celles-ci étaient interdites dans cette partie de la ville, il se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il avait vu ce midi en arrivant à l'aéroport. Elle s'arrêta à son niveau et une des fenêtres arrières s'abaissa laissant une tête blonde sortir.

« Uchiha Sasuke, tu es Uchiha Sasuke ? » demanda le jeune homme qui l'interpellait. Sasuke n'arriva pas bien à discerner les traits de son interlocuteur, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on lui parlait japonais et qu'il allait enfin peut-être pouvoir entrer grâce à cet homme.

« Oui ! Oui c'est moi ! J'essaye d'entrer depuis plusieurs heures mais personne ne m'ouvre la grille, s'il vous plait, je dois vraiment entrer, si vous savez qui je suis vous devez le savoir ! » répondit avec force le brun en se redressant rapidement. À ses mots, il cru apercevoir un sourire illuminer le visage du blond puis celui-ci s'adressa aux gardes dans une autre langue et sur un ton de reproche. Le jeune homme sortit ensuite de la voiture sous l'affolement du chauffeur et des vigiles et se rapprocha de Sasuke. Ce denier n'avait pas pu remarquer à cause du peu de lumière mais maintenant qu'il était devant lui, il pâlit. Grand. Grand et musclé à souhait. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Itachi bien que la carrure de son frère fut plus fine et délicate. Il était impressionnant.

« Je te demande mon humble pardon, Sasuke. Je suis désolé, mes gardes n'ont vraiment aucune tenue, je ne comprends pas comment avons-nous pu nous rater à l'aéroport ! J'avais tout préparé pourtant, enfin quoiqu'il en soit le principal c'est que tu sois arrivé ici sain et sauf ! Monte, je vais te conduire à l'intérieur. »

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! » s'empressa de répondre le brun alors qu'il s'engouffrait vers la portière en tirant sa valise. Valise que le blond lui intercepta rapidement d'ailleurs.

« Je vais prendre ça ne t'inquiète pas, vraiment c'est une honte je suis désolé. Et tu n'as pas à m'appeler Monsieur tu sais » dit-il en rigolant comme si c'était la plus drôle des blagues. « Il y a quoi de drôle ? » ne pu s'empêcher de penser Sasuke en regardant le chauffeur s'afférer à faire rentrer sa valise dans le coffre.

Une fois dans la voiture, le blond se retourna tout souriant vers le petit brun. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, ce dernier pu observer avec plus de précision le portrait de son sauveur. En plus d'être grand, le jeune homme était très beau garçon : il avait les cheveux aussi brillants que le soleil et les yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que le ciel. C'était peu dire qu'indiquer qu'il était magnifique. Sa peau bronzé reflétait ses origines, il était certain maintenant, qu'il venait de cet étrange pays chaud où Sasuke venait atterrir. Le petit brun était fasciné, totalement admiratif de la beauté de la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Le blond était somptueux et fier, sûr de lui et confiant, tout habillé en habits traditionnels de la cité. Vêtements que Sasuke avait remarqué sur de nombreux passants cet après-midi, bien qu'il n'en avait pas vu d'aussi beaux et précieux. C'était une longue tunique qui lui faisait penser aux tenues orientales des Mille et Une Nuits. Richement colorées et garnies, les cheveux du blond étaient un peu rebelles et s'enroulaient dans des tresses, des perles aux couleurs extravagantes et des tissus doux et bien entretenus. L'ensemble semblait tout droit sortir d'une vieille légende. Alors que Sasuke contemplait son voisin depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, celui-ci coupa court à son impolitesse en lui adressant de nouveau la parole.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espère que tu pardonneras ma maladresse… » s'excusa t-il encore une fois.

« Ah non, c'est bon, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'a permit de visiter un peu donc j'étais très content ! » s'empressa de répondre Sasuke, gêné par la politesse du blond.

« Je devais me présenter officiellement tout à l'heure et annoncer la bonne nouvelle de ton arrivée mais nous nous sommes manqués alors si ça ne t'ennuie pas je vais le faire maintenant. Je suis Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, le prince héritier et ton fiancé. Bienvenue au pays du feu Sasuke, tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai attendu le jour de ma majorité pour pouvoir t'épouser. » s'enchanta Naruto en lui attrapant les mains. Mais bien sûr Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus depuis le mot « fiancé ». C'est vrai, il avait presque oublié l'insignifiant détail de sa venue, son mariage. L'annonce du blond fit l'office d'un choc sur le brun et celui-ci perdit connaissance dans ses bras le laissant totalement paniqué.

« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Yioia sdivna ikee Uovestix Rpitdba* ! Tiens bon _mon amour,_ maintenant que nous sommes enfin réunis, plus rien ne pourra te faire de mal. » chuchota le blond en embrassant le front de son promis alors que le chauffeur s'empressait de se garer.

* * *

Lorsque le brun émergea du coup violent qu'il avait pris, il n'était plus dans la voiture mais dans un lit baldaquin immense, blanc immaculé et aux rideaux de soie transparents qui virevoltaient. Il mit comme d'habitude un bon bout de temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve et se rappela d'un coup les nombreux évènements de sa journée exténuante.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une semaine en une seule journée. » murmura le brun en se recouchant sur le côté. Il regarda d'un air perdu le ciel foncé par les portes-fenêtres qui étaient grandes ouvertes. Le vent s'engouffrait et il frissonna hésitant à se lever pour les fermer. Il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant entrer un blond dans tous ses états. Sasuke sursauta et s'assit sur le lit en se frottant les yeux.

« Sasuke ! Tu es réveillé Dieu merci ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu as mal à la tête, au ventre peut-être ? Fatigué ? » déballa Naruto en calant sa main sur le front du brun. Sasuke voulut répondre mais un énorme gargouillis s'en occupa à sa place et c'est rouge pivoine qu'il détourna son regard sous l'air rassuré du blond. Ce dernier s'empressa de commander un repas à une servante et attrapa une nouvelle fois les mains du brun pour les porter à ses lèvres.

« Tu as faim évidement, je vais t'apporter un bon plat tout de suite. Tu dois être fatigué aussi, je vais décaler la réception de ce soir qui avait été prévu pour ton arrivée ainsi tu pourra te reposer, ça te va ? » dit Naruto avec une extrême gentillesse.

Non ça n'allait pas du tout, pas du tout, du tout, du tout. La situation était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Sasuke avait imaginé un prince imbu de lui même, possessif, pourri gâté et surtout, en désintérêt total de sa personne. Mais là, il rencontrait un prince qui semblait le connaître alors qu'il ne s'était jamais vu. Le blond était si tendre avec lui, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, était-ce de l'amour ? Le brun en doutait fortement, après tout, comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ? Mais alors quoi ? Le blond agissait par tradition, conformité, obligation princière ? Franchement il n'en savait rien, mais il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça et le pire c'est que ce Naruto paraissait sincère. Le brun était faible contre l'abus d'honnêteté, s'il voulait avoir encore une chance de s'enfuir dans deux semaines, il fallait donc qu'il agisse vite. Il fallait être ferme et mettre les choses au clair dés le départ. Prince ou non, ça ne changeait rien.

Sasuke retira ses mains de celles de Naruto et se recula un peu pour pouvoir s'asseoir en Seiza. Avec grâce et machinalement, il s'inclina respectueusement comme à son habitude.

« Je vous demande pardon _Votre Majesté,_ de la scène embarrassante que vous venez de voir et de ma présentation bâclée et tardive. Je suis Uchiha Sasuke, je viens d'avoir seize ans et je suis venu après que mes parents m'aient informé de l' _engagement_ qui me lie à vous depuis ma naissance. Sachez, _Votre Altesse_ , que je suis profondément touché de l'honneur que vous avez fait à ma famille en choisissant un Uchiha _pour assurer votre lignée_. De plus, je vous demande sincèrement pardon de la brutalité de mes mots ainsi que de ma témérité, mais je tiens à vous indiquer tout de même que je ne souhaite en aucun cas vous épouser. Je ne vous connais pas et je suis jeune. Ce n'est peut-être pas un argument crucial pour vous, mais ayez conscience que marier un mineur dans mon pays est interdit par la loi. Comprenez donc bien, s'il vous plait, le choc que j'ai ressenti à l'annonce de mes géniteurs et l'angoisse de quitter mon pays. Je ne pense pas être le bon choix pour vous, vous devriez épouser quelqu'un que vous aimez sincèrement et qui vous apportera le bonheur. Par politesse, je suis donc ici pour me présenter et refuser votre demande en espérant que mon hardiesse ne soit pas condamnable et que je puisse obtenir votre compréhension. »

Sasuke se releva et planta son regard déterminé dans celui de Naruto. Il tremblait quelque peu et la lueur heureuse qui avait disparu du regard du blond ne le rassurait pas. Son sourire chaleureux aussi s'était effacé, il était en colère. Le brun regretta presque ses paroles quand tout d'un coup, le plus grand explosa. Il agrippa avec force le bras gauche de Sasuke et le tira vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas choisi un Uchiha, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! » cria-t-il. « J'ai choisit Sasuke ! ». Le brun écarquilla les yeux sous la révélation du blond et la poigne de fer qui lui entourait le bras. Il avait une forte envie de répliquer et de lui balancer à la figure ses quatre vérité d'enfant gâté. Il était prince certes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait tout avoir à ça non.

« Ton discours m'attriste, pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux, tu vas enfin pouvoir m'épouser, on se rencontre enfin, tu devrais être joyeux et me remercier ! Pourquoi tu dis des choses horribles comme ça, je te connais depuis tout petit et tu m'ignores et me traite d'étranger ! » répliqua Naruto.

Le brun était perplexe devant les paroles du blond. Comment ça « on se connait » ? N'importe quoi, il a perdu l'esprit celui-là ! Agacé, il essaya de retirer la main qui l'emprisonnait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, puis n'y tenant plus il explosa à son tour.

« Mais lâche moi merde ! » hurla Sasuke en lui balançant un coup de pied dans la figure pour le faire reculer. « J'ai été assez poli pour te la faire gentiment mais si tu veux tellement qu'on se traite comme si on se connaissait, tu vas être servi ! Je t'épouserai jamais, c'est clair ? Tu comprends ma langue, non ? N-O-N. Non ! Jamais, Never. J'épouserai pas un petit fils-à-papa pourri gâté que j'ai jamais vu et qui se prend pour le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus cool. Je suis venu ici parce que mon père était obligé de me faire venir mais dans deux semaines je repars illico au Japon. Ta femme, t'iras la trouver ailleurs ! Sérieux, tu penses que je peux être heureux alors qu'on m'annonce que je dois abandonner tous mes rêves, partir pour un royaume paumé au milieu de nulle part et épouser un riche ? J'ai passé une journée ignoble, réveillé aux aurores puis tourmenté à 10 000 km au-dessus du sol pour finir dans un pays inconnu. J'avais chaud, j'avais faim et j'étais crevé toute la journée putain. Un enfer cette ville, un enfer ! Et toi tu te plantes comme un gland en me racontant n'importe quoi sur un mariage heureux et des retrouvailles inespérées ? Tu te crois où là ? Dans un mauvais film à l'eau de roses ? T'as toujours été coincé dans ton palais et tu me sors ta merveilleuse existence et un futur tout aussi merveilleux ? Mais moi je suis la vraie vie mon petit ! Je vais te les ramener, les lois, les us et les coutumes auxquels Monsieur « Je suis un prince et je me la pète » échappe ! C'est pas tout rose ! Connais pour la première fois de ta vie la déception de ne pas obtenir _une chose_ que tu as désiré. Tu ne m'auras pas, tu as compris ? » termina le petit brun à bout de souffle, debout sur le lit et les poings serrés.

Naruto, lui, avait basculé sur le sol sous le choc et regardait Sasuke s'énerver d'un air étonné et… amusé ? Le blond se releva et s'approcha du brun qui s'était rassis. Doucement il posa une main derrière la tête du garçon et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur. Puis, il rapprocha son visage, passa son autre bras autour du dos du plus petit de sorte qu'il ne puisse reculer et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes délicatement. Sasuke, trop choqué pour réagir se laissa faire et écarquilla les yeux sous la douce pression de la langue du blond. Celui-ci garda les yeux entrouverts de manière sensuelle et fixa le brun. Avec la même délicatesse il renforça leur étreinte et s'imposa jusqu'à renverser Sasuke sur les draps, il lécha la bouche de son fiancé pour pouvoir introduire sa langue quand celui-ci se réveilla enfin de sa torpeur. Le brun lui flanqua un beau coup de poing dans la figure et s'essuya les lèvres, rouge de honte et d'énervement. Deux larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on lui avait pris son premier baiser.

« Enfoir- »  
« J'ai décidé. » coupa Naruto. « Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter Sasuke, j'ai décidé que je ferai de toi ma femme. Même si ça doit prendre des décennies je ne te lâcherai pas. »  
« Que ! Pourquoi ?! Avec ce que je viens de te dire tu devrais me détester ! Allez ! Déteste moi ! Renvoie-moi ! Laisse moi tomber ! »  
« Non Sasuke, tu n'as pas compris, c'est justement pour ce que tu viens de me dire que je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu vois, personne ne m'as jamais parlé comme tu l'as fait. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et tu en as aussi des centaines. Comme de quoi est fait ton monde et ce qui te choque, ce que tu n'aimes pas et ce que tu aimes. Je veux savoir. Laisse moi une chance de faire ta connaissance. »  
« Tu sais que je ne vais faire aucun effort durant ces deux semaines ? »  
« Je sais mais j'aurai juste à en faire deux fois plus ! Je ferai tout pour te garder auprès de moi »  
« Tu es bizarre. »  
« Je suis juste amoureux. »

* * *

STOP - Je suis désolée de stopper ainsi votre lecture, mais faut croire que Fanfiction ne supporte pas les textes trop longs. C'est un One-Shot terminé, donc la suite vient tout de suite. Peut-être que mon ordi est pas assez puissant enfin bref tout ça pour dire que ça me saoule...désolée du dérangement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Mon roi

 **Résumé :** Pas facile d'être un Uchiha, quand on doit allier pureté et génie pour convaincre ses parents de revenir sur leur position. Oui cette décision fatidique qui a fait bondir Sasuke… Parce que reprendre la tête du clan était déjà place prise, il fallait qu'il aille épouser un inconnu à l'autre bon du monde pour compenser l'affaire. Bonne chance Sasuke !

 **Auteur:** Chifumi

 **Genre :** Romance, UA, Humour, **Totalement O.C.C.** ( ouais je me suis lâchée), yaoi, un peu d'angst (je voulais pas en mettre au départ mais c'est plus fort que moi)

 **Pairing:** Naruto Sasuke x

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto.

ATTENTION - GROS WARNING - YAOI - RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES - NARUSASU

* * *

Mon roi (suite n°1, y'a vraiment une limite de mots où c'est moi qui déconne ?)

Sasuke rougit de plus bel et détourna le visage en murmurant un « baka »*. C'est à ce moment là que la servante choisit son moment pour apporter le repas. Elle portait un énorme plateau remplit de plats inconnus et se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente à la chambre où se trouvait le lit. Celle-ci était tapissée de coussins moelleux et de draps qui flottaient aux plafonds formant un petit chapiteau au-dessus du salon. Naruto, devinant le brun perdu, l'invita à le suivre puis à s'installer confortablement dans le salon.

« Ici on déguste toujours les repas comme ça. » lui indiqua t-il. Sur ses mots, il s'allongea à moitié dans la tapisserie et commença à manger. Sasuke l'imita et d'autres plateaux garnis à souhait ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

« Tu manges avec moi ? » demanda le brun.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Non non, manger c'est bon. » grogna Sasuke en grignotant.

« Tu peux y aller plus franchement tu sais ? Tu as faim, pas vrai ? » sourit le blond.

« Et bien, je vais te prendre au mot ! » répliqua le garçon en se mettant à gober la nourriture aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Et quelle nourriture ! Sasuke n'avait jamais rien goûté de tel ! Il en salivait tellement c'était délicieux. Des saveurs inconnues inondaient sa bouche de délices tant sucrées que salées. Aux diables ses bonnes manières devant une tel festin, il pouvait bien se lâcher de temps en temps. Et puis, qui c'est, peut-être que le blond, déçu de voir que l'Uchiha n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il l'espérait, abandonnerait l'idée d'épouser un cochon ? Pour ça, le brun enterra vite ses espoirs, Naruto semblait surtout amusé de le voir affamé et dévorer les mets qu'on lui proposait. A la fin du dîner, un homme vint parler à l'oreille du prince et lui murmurer quelque chose que Sasuke ne put entendre. Le blond fronça les sourcils et se leva en souriant au brun.

« Je dois y aller, je vais te laisser te reposer. C'était très agréable de manger ensemble, nous prendrons tous nos repas tous les deux dorénavant. Demain, je viendrai te chercher pour te faire visiter les lieux alors tiens toi prêt pour 9 heures. Bonne nuit. » dit Naruto en quittant la chambre. Sasuke observa la tunique du prince disparaitre et la porte de la pièce claquer. Il avait envie de faire grasse matinée demain juste pour agacer le blond. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée soi-disant… Ils ne s'étaient pas adresser un seul mot durant tout le repas oui ! Enfin, le brun était actuellement trop exténué de sa journée pour s'énerver et lui faire volte-face, il laissa une servante le changer et lui passer une tenue de nuit qu'il lui rappelait surtout les nuisettes de sa mère, et s'endormit profondément. Le lendemain matin, le brun mit, comme à son habitude beaucoup de temps à s'éveiller si bien qu'il n'entendit pas du tout les servantes l'appeler ni les portes de sa chambres s'ouvrir en grand. Il ne sentit pas non plus deux bras forts le porter délicatement, ni ses propres jambes s'enrouler naturellement autour de la taille de son porteur. L'Uchiha était un grand dormeur et il se sentait admirablement bien, la tête posée sur une épaule large et son corps collé à un autre bouillant. Le brun sentit une main lui maintenir la tête puis une sensation douce presser ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire, totalement impuissant face à la chaleur et au goût légèrement sucré qu'on lui offrait. Il se sentit partir tellement la sensation était agréable. Légèrement humide et chaud. Un petit plaisir au réveil, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Sasuke entrouvrit alors difficilement ses yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le ciel, la mer et l'espace, scintillants et si profonds qu'il était absorbé. C'était horriblement beau et bon… et trop court aussi. En effet, la tendre pression s'arrêta et le bleu disparu de son champ de vision pour laisser place à un visage familier. C'est à cet instant que le brun réalisa l'étendue de la situation. Entièrement rouge et les yeux totalement ouverts il essaya de s'écarter du blond en le poussant de toutes ses forces.

« Lâche-moi ! Comment oses-tu ! Profiter moi alors que je dors sagement ! Pervers ! Je te hais ! Va t'en ! » gémis Sasuke en se tortillant dans les bras de Naruto. Malgré les mots hargneux du plus petit, le blond rigola et le laissa faire. Devant le visage de son fiancé endormit il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de goûter ses lèvres et ce n'était pas les coups fragiles qui lui donnait qui allaient l'empêcher de recommencer demain.

« Alors, Uchiha Sasuke n'est pas du matin ? » se moqua Naruto.

« La ferme. J'ai juste du mal à me réveiller. » répliqua le brun en croisant les bras.

« Ma petit princesse aime s'éveiller en douceur, c'est super sexy. » continua le blond d'une voix suave qui fit trembler Sasuke.

« Qui est-ce-que tu appelles « princesse » ? » s'énerva l'intéressé alors que le prince se dirigeait vers la pièce adjacente. Celui-ci déposa son précieux paquet et le petit-déjeuner défila sous les rires et les grognements. La conversation fut plus active que la veille et le brun s'intéressa à tout ce que lui racontait le blond. Après s'être correctement habillé à la mode du pays, le blond commença sa visite sous l'oreille attentive de Sasuke qui buvait ses paroles. Finalement la journée passa à une vitesse folle et le brun oublia totalement son objectif d'origine qui était de faire tourner en bourrique le prince. Ils ne se quittèrent seulement lorsque le soleil déclinait et qu'il fallut se préparer pour la réception qu'avait organisé le roi actuel en son honneur. Naruto avait rassuré tout l'après-midi son brun en lui dictant le protocole à suivre et les manières qu'il devait adopter. Il ne lui enseigna que le stricte nécessaire sachant que Sasuke aurait deux semaines pour en apprendre beaucoup plus. Ce soir, l'Uchiha allait rencontrer le roi et la reine de ce pays, Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina. Le blond lui avait montré quelques représentations de sa famille sur les murs du palais qui n'avaient fait qu'accentuer le stress de Sasuke. Ce dernier se trouvait en ce moment même derrière deux grandes portes intimidantes, vêtus d'une tenue richement décorée mais légère (merci à Naruto), la boule au ventre et le corps entièrement tendu. Il en avait rencontré des personnages importants dans sa vie, la famille Uchiha était après tout une famille très célèbre, mais jamais il ne s'était présenté à un roi. Le brun respira à fond et fixa le sol, il s'apprêtait à répéter une dernière fois les gestes qu'on lui avait appris quelques heures avant quand deux bras bronzés l'entourèrent. Il sursauta à peine, reconnaissant directement le propriétaire de ses muscles saillants.

« Tout va bien se passer Sasuke. » chuchota Naruto en resserrant son étreinte et plongeant sa tête dans le cou du prétendant. Pour la première fois, le brun se laissa faire, profitant de la chaleur et de la douceur qu'on lui donnait pour se relaxer. Il se retourna pour faire face à son « fiancé » qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Bien sûr que ça va bien se passer, tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis Uchiha Sasuke, rien ne me fait peur ! » répliqua Sasuke avec peu d'assurance. Le blond étira son sourire et attrapa le menton de sa princesse pour l'attirer vers le sien. A peine Sasuke eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de ses attentions que ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes dans un balais de tendresses. Le plus jeune devait se faire une raison, il adorait les baisers de Naruto. Ils avaient le dons de transmettre les millions de mots que le prince n'osait lui dire. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient dangereux. Très dangereux. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours et déjà Sasuke sentait l'addiction se rapprocher. Ce ne devait pas devenir une habitude, surtout pas. Il fallait instaurer la distance qu'il s'était décidé de mettre entre eux dés le départ. Demain, pour sûr, il mettrait en oeuvre son plan… Alors autant en profiter un peu ce soir. Le brun relâcha ses muscles et se laissa entrainer dans la danse, il laissa le blond introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Un peu surpris au départ puis terriblement sous le charme ensuite, il ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le prince se retira dans un filet de baves, caressant le visage de sa moitié avec passion. Sasuke avait le souffle coupé et les joues pivoines, son regard était perdu dans l'océan du blond et son corps bouillonnait. Naruto dû aider Sasuke à se remettre sur pieds et à reprendre ses esprits.

« Et bien, au moins tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne te fais pas d'effet. » ricana le prince. Pour seule réponse, le brun lui tapa derrière la tête et rougit de plus bel. Il fit une moue vexée et se retourna vers les portes qui l'attendaient depuis un bon quart-d'heure maintenant.

« Bonne chance, princesse. » finit Naruto en disparaissant sous le regard meurtrier de Sasuke. Peu de temps après ce fut au tour du brun d'entrer dans la salle. Miraculeusement, toute sa peur s'était envolée et il marchait fièrement jusqu'au trône devant une assemblée de chuchotements et de remarques qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas entendre. Comme prévu il s'inclina avec perfection et se présenta un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Il en mettait plein les yeux et s'extasiait de la surprise de la foule et de leurs Altesses. On est un génie ou on ne l'est pas. A la fin de sa présentation, un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle puis le roi se leva d'un air grave qui mit le doute à Sasuke sur son succès. D'un coup le grand blond se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras en le levant haut dans le ciel.

« Mon Dieu qu'il est chou ! Fugaku avait raison, son fils est le plus mignon de tous, même mon Naru-chan ne fait pas le poids. Oh la la, j'ai envie de te faire un gros câlin là tout de suite. Ta peau est toute douce en plus, comme un bébé. Je t'aime. Marry m-».

La reine venait de balancer un de ses talons de dix centimètres en plein dans la tête de son mari. La salle observait la scène au ralenti, bouche bée et totalement inerte. Le prince qui était sagement resté auprès de ses parents avait accouru récupérer son imbécile de père, le fixant avec un regard mauvais qui voulait dire « dégage tes mains tout de suite de mon fiancé sinon je prend le trône avant l'heure ». Et puis il y avait Sasuke, lui aussi à peu près dans le même état que les spectateurs qui l'entouraient, profondément choqué, le corps paralysé. D'une main rageuse, Kushina attrapa son époux par le col et le traina jusqu'au trône en ruminant des insultes. De son côté, Naruto avait ramené contre lui son fiancé et essayait de lui faire reprendre pied en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Ni tenant plus, ce dernier, rouge de honte face aux paroles du blond, plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et se releva.

« Excusez mon petit dérapage. » dit finalement Minato en se raclant la gorge, la joue rouge de la gifle qu'il venait de se prendre. « Bienvenue au pays du feu Sasuke. Mes amis, je lève mon verre aux fiançailles de mon fils. Ils ont bien grandi chacun de leur côté et enfin, le destin les réunis. Bientôt nous danserons à leur union pendant un mois durant, célébrant leur mariage et leur couronnement. Que la réception commence et amusez-vous bien ! ». Sasuke ne comprenait rien. Quel genre de roi faisait une réception pareille. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Les invités qui font comme chez eux, le rois qui fait des écarts, la reine qui le réprimande devant tout le monde, un Uchiha humilié. Toutes les bonnes manières que ses ancêtres lui avaient transmis étaient balayées comme neige au soleil. Ici tout le monde était traité d'égal à égal. La hiérarchie n'existait pas. Le roi était respecté pour sa personne et non pas pour son pouvoir. Il exerçait son règne et dictait ses lois avec le peuple, en ami, en patron, en père. Le brun s'était demandé pourquoi il avait tous l'air si heureux dans cette cité, pourquoi son chauffeur lui avait refusé sa générosité. Ce pays est juste profondément bon. Sasuke sourit. Il était émerveillé.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda le blond.

« Hn… » répondit simplement l'étranger.

« On va faire le tour des invités, tu me suis ? ». Sasuke salua convenablement tout le monde dans la grande pièce. Il dansa un peu aussi, toujours accompagné de Naruto qui veillait à son bien-être. Il s'amusa comme jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était amusé. La soirée passa comme une lettre à la poste et il s'endormit seulement tard dans la nuit après un dernier fou rire avec son blond. Le lendemain, Naruto, lui fit visiter la ville, ou du moins une partie. Sasuke pu découvrir l'histoire de ce pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, et de nombreux monuments somptueux. Il s'amusa tellement qu'il oublia une nouvelle fois son objectif. Alors qu'il se glissait dans ses draps pour s'endormir il se jura d'agir le jour suivant. Mais le jour suivant fut encore plus passionnant que les autres. Toujours suivi par Naruto d'un oeil bienveillant, il avait appris quelques mots de cette langue inconnues et les traditions qui berçaient le royaume. Une nouvelle fois il avait prêté serment avant de fermer les yeux et une nouvelle fois tout fut oublié à l'instant où son fiancé avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le réveiller. C'était devenu une habitude et Sasuke s'en maudissait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Les jours passèrent et leur complicité s'agrandit considérablement, si bien que le brun ne su plus du tout quoi penser de sa rencontre avec le blond. _« Fais connaissance. Je promets de te ramener à la maison dans deux semaines. Prends ça comme des vacances. »_. Les mots de son père raisonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait fait connaissance certes, mais il était allé trop loin et ça l'effrayait. Il visitait et découvrait une autre culture. C'était bel et bien tout comme des vacances. Dans deux semaines tout serait terminé. Oui. Il profitait juste du bon temps qu'on lui offrait rien de plus.

« Allo ? Sasuke, c'est toi ?! » hurla la voix d'Itachi.

« Aie, Onii-chan tais-toi ! » répondit Sasuke alors qu'il s'accoudait à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Sa-chan ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me suis inquiétez ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé plus tôt ? »

« Je suis désolé, les premières soirées ont été mouvementées et je n'ai pas eut la force d'allumer mon téléphone. »

« Impossible… Alors ça y est, tu l'as fait !? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça je l'ai fait ? »

« Mon petit Sa-chan est un grand garçon maintenant. » renifla l'aîné.

« Quoi !? Non mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ?! Bien sûr que non je ne l'ai pas fait ! Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?! Je parle du voyage, des réceptions et des dîners ! Des dîners ! »

« Ah ! Je me disais aussi…Mais tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir mon chéri. »

« Je te dis que non ! »

« Oui oui, j'ai compris. Alors, comme c'est ? »

« Et bien, c'est génial. »

« Vraiment ?! »

«Hn. »

« Oh, allez raconte moi Sasuke ! »

« Si je devais tout te raconter ça prendrait des jours entiers ! Mais pour faire simple, c'est irréel. Tout est si merveilleux que je croirais vivre un rêve. C'est même presque trop beau. »

« Mon petit Sa-chan a trouvé le bonheur, tu devrais te réjouir. »

« Ah ah, ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je m'amuse beaucoup oui, mais épouser quelqu'un et profiter de deux semaines de vacances c'est totalement différent. »

« Hn… Je comprend. »

« Bon je vais y aller, il est tard ici et demain j'ai une journée chargée alors je vais dormir. Passe le bonjour à Père et Mère. »

« Oui va te reposer Sa-chan, je fais passer le message. Bisous et bonne nuit ! »

« Bisous, Onii-chan. ». Sasuke ferma la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et s'installa dans son grand lit frais. Oui, c'est totalement différent.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le brun fut surpris de ne sentir aucune pression sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce et le palais semblait mort. Il se leva et s'habilla alertant une servante qui s'empressa d'aller lui chercher son petit-déjeuner. Silencieusement, il s'installa dans les coussins et attendit son prince et les plats. Ces derniers arrivèrent mais Naruto tarda. Il attendit une bonne demi-heure puis son ventre vide l'obligea à dévorer les mets délicieux qu'on lui avait apporté. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas aussi savoureux que la dernière fois. Ils étaient même presque fades. Toujours sans un mot, la servante le changea pour une tunique plus chaude et Sasuke sortit de la pièce. Sans un bruit, il déambula dans le château à la recherche du blond, mais il ne trouva pas d'âmes sui vivent. Le ciel qui avait toujours été bleu clair s'était alourdi de nuages et ne laissait que difficilement passer la lumière du jour. Le brun marcha jusqu'aux grands portails du palais et posa sa tête sur les barreaux en observant la ville colorée. Celle-ci avait perdu sa couleur arc-en-ciel pour des couleurs délavées presque laides. Est-ce le mauvais temps d'aujourd'hui qui donnait cette impression ? Sasuke ne su répondre mais le rire du blond lui manquait.

« Savez-vous où se trouve le prince ? » demanda Sasuke en anglais à un des gardes qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Depuis le temps qu'il était ici, le brun avait appris à sympathiser avec eux, le premier se nommait Kakashi et le second Iruka. Il était les deux gardes en qui Naruto avait le plus confiance.

« Son Altesse est absente, Sasuke-sama. Elle a du partir en catastrophe pour la cité d'Oto ce matin très tôt, personne ne vous a prévenu ? » répondit Iruka dans un anglais peu assuré.

« Je ne crois pas… Pourquoi ? »

« C'était une urgence, le prince n'a sûrement pas eut le temps de vous avertir. Vous voyez, la ville d'Oto est une des villes de ce royaume qui s'oppose au régime actuel. Elle cause souvent des problèmes au roi. »

« Impossible… »

« Et si malheureusement ! ». Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Alors, il existait des personnes s'opposant au bonheur que leur apporte le système actuel ? Impensable ! Tous ces gens ont l'air si heureux ! Jamais Sasuke n'aurait cru qu'on puisse reprocher quelque chose à l'organisation que le roi avait mise en place ! Qui est assez fou pour le remettre en cause ?

« Je peux sortir ? » demanda le brun aux gardes.

« Je ne pense pas, Naruto-sama ne vous accompagne pas aujourd'hui, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver. »

« Je ne peux pas me faire accompagner ? »

« Rien a été prévu pour cela, rester au palais Sasuke-sama, c'est mieux pour vous. Vous êtes quand même le fiancé du futur roi de ce royaume, vous ne pouvez pas vous balader dans la rue comme de rien. ». Sasuke tiqua à la remarque de Kakashi. Oui il était le fiancé de Naruto, et alors ? Les gens ne se traitent-ils pas d'égal à égal ici ? Personne ne lui ferait du mal, tout le monde est heureux ici, non ? Le brun grogna mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Ouvrez la porte ! » cria t'il dans la langue nationale au sommet du portail. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors sous les airs étonnés de Kakashi et Iruka, laissant passer Sasuke ravi.

« Sasuke-sama, vous ne devez pas ! » s'écria Iruka alors que le brun se mit à courir.

« Et vous, vous ne devez pas quitter vos postes ! » ria t-il en s'enfuyant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je reviendrais avant la nuit et si Naruto revient entre temps, dites lui que c'est de ma faute ! ». Sasuke dévala en courant la ruelle puis s'arrêta à la première intersection pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'y avait personne et cela l'étonnait quelque peu. Le mauvais temps devait vraiment être un signe de malchance pour ce royaume. Le prétendant déambula sur les pavés gris d'abord le sourire aux lèvres puis bien vite d'un air effacé. Il s'ennuyait. Ces rues, il commençait à les connaitre et aujourd'hui, pas même une tunique dorée ne pouvait attirer son attention car il était le seul à se promener. Tranquillement, il continua sa route, jusqu'à recevoir une goûte sur le front. Il regarda le ciel et la pluie tomba d'un coup. Amusé, Sasuke couru jusqu'à en être trempé sous les coups du tonnerre. Un orage immense se préparait et heureusement pour lui, il adorait ça. Les éclairs fendant le ciel et les nuages aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Il faisait chaud et l'eau ruisselant sur son corps le rafraîchissait. Enfin il arriva jusqu'à un carrefour et pour la première fois de la journée il aperçut des habitants. Heureux comme tout, le brun s'approcha pour les saluer, geste qu'il regretta à l'instant où il distingua l'attroupement avec plus de visibilité. Il ne les avait jamais vu et surtout, il ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Sasuke voulu faire demi-tour mais un des hommes lui attrapa le bras. Surpris le petit se retourna. Le groupe le regardait d'une manière qu'il l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose puis tout alla très vite. Il avait été bête de penser comme il l'avait fait. Depuis le début de son séjour, tout avait semblé merveilleux. Il avait atterrit dans un monde où tout allait bien. Le bonheur. Les ressources. Les fêtes. Les festins. Les rires des habitants. Les sourires de Naruto. Un régime équitable. Son Eldorado*. Sasuke avait été vraiment enfantin d'y croire. Un monde aussi utopiste que celui qu'on lui vendait, ça n'existe pas.

* * *

A son réveil, l'Uchiha avait horriblement mal à la tête. Il prit son temps pour émerger et ouvrir les yeux. Chose inutile car il se trouvait dans le noir le plus complet. Après un temps d'adaptation à l'obscurité, il pu distinguer ce qu'il l'entourait. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'était qu'il était attaché : une corde maintenait ses poignets et ses pieds liés ensembles et sa bouche était bandée. Il était dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave ce qui expliquait son manque de visibilité et semblait seul. Sasuke fit tous les efforts du monde pour se relaxer et réfléchir mais il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas succomber à la panique. Tout était de sa faute, il avait joué à un jeu dangereux sans même s'en rendre compte et en avait payé le prix fort. Maintenant restait à savoir qui en avait après lui. Il lui semblait évident de ne pas être la principale cible de ce complot. Si on l'avait enlevé lui et personne d'autre, c'est qu'on savait qui il était et qu'on essayait d'atteindre le roi, ou du moins, le prince. Au vue de ce qu'on lui avait raconté, les seules personnes qui cherchait à nuire à la royauté c'était les habitants d'Oto. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui raconter… Depuis qu'il est arrivé, à part lui vendre du rêve on ne lui avait rien dit, si bien qu'il a cru en un monde invincible et intouchable. Sasuke se maudit d'y avoir cru aveuglément. On ne lui avait pas menti, on avait fait bien pire, on l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance d'une désillusion. Mais après tout c'était compréhensible. Ce n'était qu'un étranger qui passait deux semaines de vacances. La confiance de Sasuke venait de prendre un poignard. Il pouvait juste supposer que c'était un coup d'Oto mais il n'en savait rien au final, il ne connaissait que les bons côtés de ce royaume. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui.

Quelques heures après, ou bien, étaient-ce des minutes, un homme vint le chercher et le conduire jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le chef de cette mascarade. A la vue de celui-ci, Sasuke cru recracher le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait dans le ventre. Il était immonde et ne ressemblait à rien, déformé par le temps, la peau verdâtre et les cheveux tombant comme des algues sur sa tête, un sourire de fou et des yeux jaunes luisants. Il lui rappelait Echidna, cette créature monstrueuse mi-femme mi-serpent qui dévorait les voyageurs infortunés dans la mythologie grecque.

* * *

STOP. Rebelotte... Je suis déçue, personne m'a prévenu que y'avait une limite de mots...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Mon roi

 **Résumé :** Pas facile d'être un Uchiha, quand on doit allier pureté et génie pour convaincre ses parents de revenir sur leur position. Oui cette décision fatidique qui a fait bondir Sasuke… Parce que reprendre la tête du clan était déjà place prise, il fallait qu'il aille épouser un inconnu à l'autre bon du monde pour compenser l'affaire. Bonne chance Sasuke !

 **Auteur:** Chifumi

 **Genre :** Romance, UA, Humour, **Totalement O.C.C.** ( ouais je me suis lâchée), yaoi, un peu d'angst (je voulais pas en mettre au départ mais c'est plus fort que moi)

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Sasuke

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto.

ATTENTION - GROS WARNING - YAOI - RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES - NARUSASU

* * *

Mon roi (suite n°2, ou la plus grande déception de Chi)

« Bonjour Sasuke. Mon nom est Orochimaru. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme cela mais le roi ne nous en a pas laissé le choix. Nous nous apprêtions à kidnapper la reine plutôt que toi, mais grâce au ciel tu as été assez fou pour t'aventurer seul dans les rues de Konoha alors qu'il pleuvait. Ne t'a t-on pas dis qu'il était malheureux de se promener par un temps pareil ? » Sasuke fut très surpris d'entendre du japonais sortir de la bouche de cet homme mais se reprit bien vite à écouter attentivement ce qu'on lui disait.

« Si on me l'a dit. »

« Un petit rebelle alors ? Ça me plait beaucoup tu sais, parce que tu vois, moi aussi je suis un rebelle. »

« Vous avez oublié « petit » » répliqua Sasuke de manière sarcastique.

« Je vois. Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire donc. C'est dommage. A cet instant même, le roi et son fils ont du rentré au palais et découvrir que tu n'y étais pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il fasse le lien avec la diversion d'Oto. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu aurais dû voir leur tête, Sasuke, lorsqu'ils ont appris ce qu'il se passait, ils ont foncé tête baissé dans le piège. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » susurra Orochimaru. Sasuke ne répondit pas. « Ils ne t'ont rien dit… Toi, le soi-disant fiancé du futur roi, ils ne t'ont rien dis ! J'aurai dû kidnapper la reine vu le peu de valeur que tu dois avoir à leur yeux. Ils ont été assez fou pour ne pas te prévenir de la situation critique du pays et te laisser livrer à toi même. Cette histoire de fiançailles n'est donc que du vent ? ». Sasuke sentit son coeur se serrer lourdement. Il avait été idiot pour croire aux belles paroles du blond. Tout son manège n'avait été que de la courtoisie, de la politesse. Il avait agit en prince, comme n'importe quel garçon de bonne famille le ferait, comme lui Uchiha Sasuke avait dû le faire toute son enfance. Il avait été pris à son propre jeu et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il avait été touché. Naruto avait réussi à franchir la barrière qu'il s'était juré infranchissable le jour où il avait posé le pied sur le sol du Pays du Feu. Il… Il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas exactement comment, mais il s'était attaché au prince. Sasuke avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne venaient pas.

« Oui ce n'est que du vent. De la diplomatie. Je viens d'une bonne famille, ça s'arrête là. Vous devez être déçu, ils ne viendront pas me chercher, ou du moins ils viendront mais vous ne les atteindrez pas comme vous l'avez souhaité. »

« C'est dommage… Mais c'est déjà ça ! Je suppose que je vais devoir te faire crier un peu pour accélérer les choses. ». Sasuke trembla. « Pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure sinon, j'ai fait croire à un coup d'État à Oto, j'ai abattu le maire. S'ils ont foncé dans le tas après, c'est parce que ce vieux pervers est de la famille. Tu n'es pas encore de la famille, donc je suppose que t'abattre toi aussi ne sera pas suffisant et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas mon but. Je vais leur faire un petit chantage. Un tout petit petit. Alors je vais te poser une question cruciale. Cette question décidera de ton sort. Je te laisse le choix alors ne te plains pas. Tu as deux possibilités Sasuke. Soit tu nous rejoins et je ne te fais aucun mal, soit tu restes fidèle à l'imbécile qui t'as fait miroiter Monts et Merveilles et je serai donc dans l'obligation de te faire du mal. Je te laisse une heure pour réfléchir. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » interrompit Sasuke. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à toute cette histoire, ça ne le concernait pas, ça ne l'avait jamais concerné. Il n'avait été qu'un pion du début à la fin, alors autant le rester. De toute manière, l'issue de ce problème resterait le même : dans quelques jours, son père lui avait promis, il le ramènerait à la maison et tout sera terminé. Il reprendrait sa vie d'Uchiha, il dormirait avec son frère, irait à l'école et poursuivrait ses rêves. C'est la seule vie qu'il s'était toujours imaginé de toutes manières. « Je suis arrivé dans ce pays en tant qu'idiot fidèle, je le resterai. ». Orochimaru sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu me plais vraiment toi. C'est dommage, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu très bien s'entendre. Et bien tant pis, emmenez-le. » Sasuke fut alors entrainé violemment dans une salle sombre et attaché fermement. On lui banda les yeux puis la bouche une nouvelle fois et on l'abandonna à son sort dans l'obscurité. Le brun essaya de tout son être de ne pas regretter son élan de courage mais ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait accepté la proposition d'Orochimaru. Il n'aurait pas eut à souffrir comme il souffrait et surtout il aurait eut sa vengeance sur le blond qui avait bafoué sa confiance. Il aurait peut-être pu renverser un royaume entier, obtenir la tête du royaume, puissance et richesse, mais il devait être réaliste. On n'était pas dans un manga fantaisiste, il était juste Sasuke, un jeune homme de seize ans qu'on avait embarqué un peu trop vite dans la vie. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'après cet évènement, ses parents ne le laisseraient plus jamais dans les mains d'un inconnu. Enfin ça c'était s'il en revenait. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent jusqu'au moment où un homme, enfin un être, entra dans la pièce, il s'avança jusqu'au garçon et lui attrapa le col pour le balancer sur un meuble. Sasuke tremblait de peur, son assaillant était reparti chercher il ne savait trop quoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Un bruit métallique et aiguisé lui arracha un petit cri. L'ombre se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et lui déchira ses beaux habits. Le froid de la lame lui fit tourner de l'oeil. Puis d'un coup, on trancha. Le petit brun hurla et déchira le silence. Un liquide chaud se répandit sur le sol et les pleurs vinrent. Sasuke cru mourir. Dés le premier coup il voulait en finir pour ne plus jamais redevoir en subir, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas ce que cherchait Orochimaru. Le second coup partit, il ne trancha pas mais il claqua et marque son dos jusqu'au sang qui afflua de plus bel. Un troisième coup, puis un autre, puis Sasuke cessa de compter les coups pour se mettre aux secondes puis aux minutes que lui infligeait cette torture. À l'instant où il cru s'évanouir, il perçut un grand bruit qui surenchérissait sur le son du fouet qui s'abattait toujours sur son dos meurtri. Le bourreau s'arrêta et des cris retentirent un peu partout sur le mur alertant tout le repère des rebelles. L'être lâcha vite ses ustensiles et s'enfuit à toutes jambes laissant la porte ouverte. Dans un ultime effort et surtout grâce à l'adrénaline que lui offrait son corps pour survivre, le brun se traina hors de la pièce et se mit debout. Il fit un pas et retomba puis il se releva. Il ne pouvait pas laisser filer cette chance de s'échapper, il avait déjà reçu bien assez. S'accrochant aux parois, il avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec un homme. Par réflexe, Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui même protégeant sa tête avec ses mains cisaillées, tremblant de tout son être. Il attendit le coup mais c'est un lourd bruit qui lui répondit. Devant lui, venait de s'écrouler la masse humaine. Le petit releva la tête et tomba des nues en reconnaissant son blond, le visage perdu et inondé de larmes. Enfin. Il allait pouvoir sortir d'ici. Enfin. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Naruto récupéra son fiancé en faisant attention à ne pas toucher son dos et le remonta à la surface toujours en pleurant sans s'arrêter. Sasuke, lui, s'évanouit.

Trois jours plus tard, le brun se réveilla le corps entiers dans des bandages. Il était dans sa chambre et à ses côtés se tenait un blond inerte, les doigts crispés dans les draps. Le prétendant n'osa bouger mais, comme s'il avait été prévenu de son réveil, Naruto bondit et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Tu m'entends bébé, tu me vois ? Oh pourquoi mon amour, pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti ce jour-là… » gémit-il les sanglots remplissant sa voix et les larmes débordant de ses yeux gonflés. Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas céder encore une fois au manège du beau blond. Il avait déjà assez souffert la première fois. « Alors même que je t'ai laissé un mot avant de partir, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Pardon mon coeur, pardon. Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas te perdre. ». Sasuke ne voulait rien dire mais il ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Tu m'as laissé un mot ? Quel mot ? » commença t-il la voix brisée. « J'avais ma vie en tête, puis t'es arrivé pour tout me gâcher. Un mariage arrangé, sérieusement de nos jours, c'est tellement démodé. Mais malgré tout je fais un effort. Je viens pour te rencontrer et là dés le début on me prend pour une attraction de cirque. Tu m'as montré toutes les merveilles de ton pays et j'ai cru au rêve éveillé. J'ai été bien bête de le penser réel ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, un monde comme tu me l'as montré c'est une utopie. Personne ne m'a parlé des problèmes si des dangers que j'encourrai, on m'a laissé croire et espérer dans mon ignorance, je suis sûr que tu as dû être hilare pendant tout ce temps. Je te déteste pire que ça même, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Laisse moi rentrer chez moi ! »

« Je t'aime ! » coupa Naruto dans un élan désespéré. « Je t'en supplie écoute-moi. Je t'aime à la folie, crois-moi une dernière fois. Je t'aime depuis que je suis tout petit. Depuis qu'on m'a annoncé qu'un jour je t'épouserai en réalité. Ça peux te paraitre impossible mais j'ai toujours pensé que je me marierais avec toi. Et je suis tombé amoureux malgré moi, n'osant pas même imaginé à quel point tu pouvais être beau, gentil, parfait. Et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai laissé mon amour d'enfance s'évanouir et je suis tombé amoureux de Sasuke. Du Sasuke qui me crie dessus parce que la vie n'est pas si rose. Du Sasuke qui sourit, qui a faim, qui est fatigué, qui rit et qui pleure. Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu avais été prévenu de notre union tardivement et que tu n'étais venu que par obligation, j'ai décidé de faire de ton séjour le plus beau qu'il soit. Je te demande pardon, j'ai évité tous les sujets politiques et les problèmes économiques. Je t'ai donné un monde merveilleux pour que tu te fasses des beaux souvenirs, je te voyais souriant chaque jour et ça me donnait de l'espoir. J'ai donc cherché et cherché toujours plus à te faire plaisir jusqu'en oublier mes propres obligations princières. J'ai inventé un royaume pour te plaire et tout a été gâché par ma bêtise. J'aurai dû savoir dés le début que c'était impossible. Je te demande sincèrement pardon, je vais te ramener chez toi mais je t'en supplie, ne balaye pas tous nos souvenirs. Les rires que nous avons partagé et nos disputes elles sont toutes sincères. Jamais une seule fois je n'ai agit par diplomatie. Je t'aime plus que tout Sasuke alors même si tu ne me fais plus confiance, je t'en prie, souviens toi que mes sentiments car ils ont toujours été sincères. ». Naruto pleurait dorénavant à chaudes larmes, s'inclinant du plus qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué les sanglots du brun qui avait débuté au cours de sa révélation.

« Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ! » hurla Sasuke. « Tu pensais qu'en tombant amoureux de ton royaume, j'allais peut-être tomber amoureux de toi ? »

« Non. Mais peut-être que tu serais revenu me voir. Pour deux semaines de vacances. ». Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout était trop bête. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que le blond se borgne à lui offrir l'impossible . A cause de son erreur, il s'était senti si mal. Malgré la douleur, il était rassuré. Naruto l'aimait. Tout n'avait pas été vain. Naruto était venu le chercher et Naruto l'aimait. Cet idiot d'Orochimaru lui avait promit quelque chose d'impossible et raconter des mensonges. Naruto l'aimait et il avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Rien que pour ça, il était heureux. Tout ce jeu que le blond avait instauré avait été fait pour lui plaire mais il n'avait pas été fait rien que par courtoisie. Parce que Naruto l'aimait. Et malgré sa bêtise, il aimait Naruto. Il avait perdu. Il avait apprécié tous ces jours, ces souvenirs resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire parce que Naruto l'aimait donc ces souvenirs étaient véritables. Tout n'est pas rose même dans la vie de son blond. Sasuke ne voulut plus réfléchir. Au diable tous ces mensonges, là, tout de suite, il voulait être avec Naruto. Naruto et juste Naruto. Il se moqua intérieurement de lui-même. Il n'avait rien réussi dans ce séjour. La seule chose qu'il avait récolté, c'était une blessure énorme qui ne pourrait être comblée par un amour incommensurable, et l'amour que Sasuke avait inconsciemment désiré le plus pendant ces deux semaines, c'était celui de Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire de toi ? » soupira le brun alors les derniers pleurs sillonnaient ses joues. « Seras-tu au moins capable de diriger un pays ? Tu devais être totalement désespéré, désespérément amoureux de moi. Tu es un idiot mais vraiment le pire des id-». Ne laissant pas Sasuke finir sa phrase, le blond colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'attendant à être rejeter il fut surpris, de sentir les bras fébriles de son brun entourer son dos et celui-ci approfondir le baiser. Naruto laissa l'eau inonder ses joues une nouvelle fois, reconnaissant.

« Merci. Merci. Merci, merci, merci. Je t'aime tellement Sasuke, je t'aime à la folie. »

« C'est bon maintenant. Ne me lâche plus c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Plus jamais. Je te le promets, jure. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais. » chuchota le blond embrassant encore son petit-ami. « Est-ce-que… Est-ce-que tu veux m'épouser Sasuke ? »

« Tu aurais dû commencé par là dés l'instant où tu m'as vu. Je te l'ai dis, ne me lâche plus. »

Rassuré et profondément heureux, le prince s'endormit, la tête posé sur le ventre de son fiancé. Il était épuisé d'avoir veillé sans s'arrêter sur le petit être qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il pouvait enfin dormir parce que son brun allait bien, parce que malgré son idiotie, il l'avait accepté. Sasuke posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de son fiancé et attrapa son téléphone.

«Allo Onii-chan?»

« Mon poussin ! Père est dans une grande conversation skype avec le père de ton petit-copain, il parait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Tu vas bien au moins, tu n'es pas blessé ? »

« Malheureusement si… Mais c'est bon. C'est bon Onii-chan. »

« Comment ça c'est bon ?! Tu vas rentrer immédiatement à la maison. Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça jamais je ne t'aurais laissé partir comme ça ! »

« C'est bon j'ai dit. Et ça s'est passé comme tu l'avais prédit. Ça a été difficile mais au final, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à se mentir. Je l'aime Onii-chan. Je l'aime malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible et pourtant je le pardonne. Je ne rentrerai pas. Avec Naruto, j'ai découvert plus de chose en deux semaines que je n'en ai découvert en seize année d'existence. Je vais l'épouser parce que je suis incapable de le laisser tout seul maintenant. Et puis aussi parce que je refuse qui me laisse tout seul une nouvelle fois. C'est un idiot tu comprends, toute sa famille est idiote, un génie ne leur ferait pas trop de mal. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Père et Mère ne l'accepteront pas tout de suite au vue des évènements qu'ils se sont passés. »

« C'est à cause d'eux que je suis ici alors dis leur d'assumer leurs actes pendant quelques temps. Je leur pardonne et malgré tout, je les remercie. »

« Tu viendras nous voir quand même ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas venir vous même me rendre visite ? » termina Sasuke en raccrochant. Il reposa le combiné et s'endormit auprès de son futur mari.

Un mois après l'accident, Sasuke pouvait se lever et gesticuler normalement. La médecine talentueuse du médecin royal nommé Tsunade, lui avait permis de guérir très rapidement. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider et son blond ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Les coups avaient laissé des cicatrices mais Sasuke s'en fichait. Tant que Naruto voulait de lui, rien n'importait. Des centaines d'excuses ont ensuite été faites à son égards ainsi qu'à sa famille, le roi lui même s'était incliné pour mendier un pardon, qui lui fut accordé. Dans un mois, Sasuke épouserait son blond et déjà les jours passaient à une allure folle. Les préparations s'enchainaient et le pays acclamait le couple le plus mignon de l'histoire du Pays du Feu. Le brun maitrisait de mieux en mieux la langue et prenait très au sérieux tous les cours de savoir-vivre qu'on lui donnait. Car il fallait savoir qu'en se mariant, le prince accédait également au trône ! Minato, heureux comme tout de léguer ses fonctions pour faire le tour du monde avec Kushina, laissait sa place à Naruto qui était malheureusement de plus en plus occupé. Le problème d'Oto se réglait doucement. Orochimaru avait été attrapé et condamné avec ses compatriotes. Les rebelles agissaient toujours mais le prince se chargeait de calmer les ardeurs. Jiraiya, le maire d'Oto qui avait soi-disant abattu par les membres de l'organisation n'était en fait que blesser et se portait comme un charme. Le blond, qui avait retenu la leçon, avait pris soin de raconter toutes ses journées et les problèmes du pays à son fiancé.

« Et donc là, tu sais ce que ce vieux crouton ma répondu ? »

« Non ? »

« Que si je voulais recevoir plus d'eau, je n'avais qu'à implorer les dieux de la pluie, non mais tu y crois ça ?! Je lui ai donné ce barrage à contrôler parce que j'avais confiance en lui, il a juste à ouvrir un peu plus mais non bien sûr, c'est trop lui demander ! Et le conseil qui s'en fiche éperdument ! Les villageois meurent de soif dans cette zone et personne ne fait rien ! »

« Chut. Calme-toi. Détend toi, tu vas trouver une solution, j'en suis sûr. Tu trouves toujours une solution. Tu n'as qu'à demander au barrage précédent de couper son eau, il verra ensuite si prier les dieux suffit à hydrater ses terres. »

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas bête toi. »

« Non sérieusement, ne fais pas ça ! » rigola le brun rapidement suivit par Naruto. Les deux amants étaient allongés sur le lit de Naruto qui sera aussi dans quelques heures, le lit de Sasuke.

« Je vais y aller, on se rejoint à la cérémonie. » sourit Sasuke.

« Sois pas en retard. »

« Tu peux parler. » finit le brun en s'échappant.

Mais aucun des deux ne fut en retard, bien au contraire. Et à l'instant même où ils purent s'échapper, les mariés s'enfuirent dans leur chambre. Enfin. Qu'est-ce-que ça faisait du bien d'être enfin l'un à l'autre pour la vie. Et seuls au monde dans les draps, heureux sans personne pour les déranger. Ils avaient attendu ce jour depuis deux mois. Se redécouvrant. Apprenant à se connaitre. Les bons et le mauvais côtés. Tout n'était pas rose mais cela suffisait à faire battre leur coeur et à s'aimer. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il aimait son homme juste parce qu'il était Naruto. Et ce soir, enfin, il pouvait s'unir.

« Je vais te faire l'amour. » dit le couronné.

« Fais moi l'amour tout court ! » s'impatienta Sasuke.

« Oui pardon pardon, tout de suite, ma reine. » rigola Naruto alors qu'il s'avança vers lui. Le blond allongea son époux sur le lit et s'installa au-dessus de lui. Il passa sa main dans son dos pour dégrafer, la tunique traditionnelle que le brun portait. Une tunique qui le rendait incroyablement désirable d'ailleurs. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant deux mois et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ce soir, il le ferait enfin sien. Naruto défit le haut tout en profitant de la peau douce de Sasuke. Le rouge au joue, ce dernier se cambra, créant un creux entre ses reins et le lit. Il enleva lui aussi le haut de son mari admirant la vue que les pectoraux de son blond lui donnait en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Eh, mord plutôt là. » susurra Naruto en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Démarra alors un baiser enflammé qui coupa le souffle au brun. Leurs langues tournoyaient et se goûtaient avec passion sans se lâcher. Des deux côtés, personne n'abandonnait, essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Finalement, c'est le blond qui remporta le droit de lécher le dernier les lèvres gonflées de sa moitié. Sasuke était parti dans un autre monde, totalement hypnotisé par le soleil, le ciel et l'océan qui se tenaient devant lui. Grâce au creux que lui offrait le corps tendu du plus jeune, Naruto pu atteindre les fesses rondes de son époux, il passa une de ses mains dans le bas du brun et caressa doucement. De l'autre il maintient le dos de son amant rapprochant ainsi, les tétons roses appétissants de celui-ci de sa bouche. Avec sauvagerie, il les dévora à coup de langues, profitant que le torse de son amour soit à sa merci pour laisser une multitude de suçons. Sasuke, quant à lui, gémissait déjà tout son sou à chaque caresse humide de son blond. Il avait attrapé le dos de ce dernier et s'empressait d'y laisser de belles marques de plaisirs. Le brun enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du roi tout en tentant de se débarrasser de son bas avec ses pieds. Naruto lui facilita la tâche, après avoir retiré le pantalon de son ange, il enleva le sien et les balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, il attrapa les jambes de Sasuke et embrassa sa cuisse en le fixant. Ce dernier, ne pu réprimer un gémissement un peu plus fort lorsque le blond commença à remonter jusqu'à ses fesses.

« Oui crie bébé, crie plus fort. » dit Naruto d'une voix rauque et excité par les sons délectables de plaisir de son époux. Sur ses mots, le blond ramena le derrière de Sasuke et écarta ses fesses afin d'admirer son amour offert à lui. Sans plus d'hésitations, il plongea sa langue dans l'intimité du brun qui gémit de plus bel. La sensation était délicieuse. Sasuke laissait sa bouche entrouverte en permanence, totalement essoufflé par le plaisir ressenti. Le nouveau roi, lui se délectait de la douceur de son amour et suçotait son entrée tout en exerçant une pression sur la verge tendue de son amant. Il retira ensuite son muscle humide dans un filet de bave et présenta deux de ses doigts aux lèvres du brun. Ce dernier entreprit immédiatement de les lécher abondamment. Quand cela fut fait, Naruto remonta au niveau de son visage et caressa délicatement le trou de sa reine avant de planter un premier doigt. De son autre main, le blond prit la tête de Sasuke et l'effleura avec délicatesse, baisant sa bouche et lui murmurant des mots sucrés pour le rassurer. Il avait mal, mais bientôt, la douleur fut remplacée par un plaisir incommensurable. Le roi sourit de sa trouvaille et en profita pour enfoncer un deuxième doigt qui fit se tordre de souffrance et haleter son ange. Avec la plus grand délicatesse du monde, il poursuivit longuement jusqu'à retrouver les cris de plaisir de son amant, cisaillant sa chair devenue humide. La préparation terminée, le blond passa les jambes de Sasuke sur ses épaules et appuya doucement son membre sur son entrée. Il humidifia sa verge délaissée depuis le début avec le restant de salive du brun puis entra. La souffrance qu'il vit sur le visage de son époux lui déchira le coeur mais ce dernier l'encourageait à continuer tout de même. Il fit un effort surhumain pour se retenir de ne pas lui faire mal en s'enfonçant directement et avec plus de violence. Pour contrebalancer l'épreuve, le blond papillonna ses lèvres sur le torse et le cou de Sasuke, laissant son brun lui lacérer quelque peu le dos. Il attendit. Puis lorsque son amour donna le signal d'un cou de rein, Naruto perdit pied. Peu assuré au début, il se perfectionna dés qu'il eut atteint la tache miraculeuse qui faisait hurler son ange.

« Ah … ah ! Ah ! Naru… Oui - .. Hmmf. » gémit Sasuke d'une voix qui se cassait dans les aigus. Il fut coupé par un baiser ardent du roi. Naruto se déhanchait, enchainant les coups de butoirs et marquant son amour où il pouvait, le faisant sien encore et encore.

« Oh oui, mon ange… Ah ! Sasu…ke ! ». Le blond sentit sa fin et celle de son brun proche. Il embrassa alors Sasuke une dernière fois avant que celui-ci n'éjacule sur son ventre. Une seconde à peine plus tard, le roi, sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer sur son membre, atteint le septième ciel à son tour et remplit l'intimité de sa reine. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. Ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le plus jeune ne plus pu tenir face au sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla le premier. Il tenait fermement son époux dans ses bras. En silence et avec un sourire il observa les traces de leurs ébats sur le corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier mit une bonne demi-heure à s'éveiller à son tour, trop bien installé blotti contre son mari.

« Bonjour, bébé. » ria le plus âgé alors que le brun ouvrait enfin les yeux. Ces derniers étaient encore rougies de la veille et voilé de plaisir.

« Bonjour. » sourit-il à son tour la voix brisée. « Ugh. J'ai mal partout. Je ne peux pas bouger. »

Ah ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à lever le petit doigt aujourd'hui. » sourit le blond. Naruto caressa délicatement le front du brun, relevant ses cheveux ébènes. Il posa ses lèvres sur celui-ci puis sur son nez et enfin dévora son bouche dans un baiser suave.

« Je t'aime, mon coeur. » dit-il en se reculant.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon roi. »

FIN.

* * *

Le petit coin voc' :

 **Seiza** : Position assise traditionnelle japonaise. Signe de respect et utilisé le plus souvent de manière solennelle. Pour plus d'infos vous pouvez checker Wikipédia ~  
 **Katana** : Sabre japonais de plus de 60 cm de long, symbole de la caste des Samouraïs  
 **Fusuma :** Écran opaque coulissant qui sert de mur ou de porte dans les maisons traditionnelles japonaises.  
 **Futon :** lit traditionnel japonais posé à même le sol.  
 **Onii-chan :** Façon familière d'appeler son grand frère au Japon. Usage fréquent.  
 **PAPAMAMANII-CHAN :** Néologisme de ma part (sorry) à décomposer de cette façon Papa - Mama - Nii-chan (Onii-chan)  
 **Yioia sdivna ikee Uovestix Rpitdba :** Deuxième néologisme de ma part o/ Cette langue n'existe pas (donc toute ressemblance avec une langue déjà existante est purement fortuite), ici Naruto lui demande d'accélérer la cadence.  
 **Baka :** Idiot en japonais.  
 **Eldorado :** Référence à Candide de Voltaire, l'Eldorado est un royaume utopiste où tout est merveilleux, l'argent coule à flot et le bonheur aussi. C'est un royaume malheureusement totalement imaginaire.

* * *

Chifumi : J'ai fini ! Enfin ! Exactement 15 331 mots. enfin 15 334 maintenant. Bref, j'ai cru que jamais je terminerai. Mais je l'ai fait !

Naruto : Félicitations ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Sas **uke** : Et moi le plus mauvais. Nan mais sérieusement, tu vas pas poster ça quand même ?

Chifumi : Eh ? Pourquoi pas ?

Sas **uke** : Mais parce que je suis uke là, c'est absolument hors de question, t'as pété un cable ou quoi ?

Chifumi : *pleure* Mais, mais j'ai été obligée tu comprends ! Je devais mettre Naruto en seme, avec toi, ça n'aurait pas du tout marché, tu comprends ?

Sas **uke** : Absolument pas.

Chifumi : *meurt* Enfin tout ça pour pour répéter un peu près ce que j'ai dis plus haut (beaucoup plus haut même), je préfère le SasuNaru normalement. Ne vous inquiétez pas je me mets au quatrième chapitre de Trafic d'amour dés que je peux. Je rentre en révision de BAC, donc euh voilà… J'espère que ça vous a plus (j'avoue que cet OS prend son temps pour démarrer pardon pardon), j'ai surtout écris ça pour vous montrer que je savais faire des histoires mignonnes et pas trop glauques (oui je promets je sais faire) mais bon pardonnez moi pour l'angst au milieu, je vous assure que c'était pas prévu !

Naruto : Ouais enfin, t'as quand même mis un peu de torture…

Chifumi : Nan mais ça allait, c'était rien, j'ai presque rien mis… Vous me croyez alors ?

Naruto & Sas **uke** : A moitié.

Chifumi : C'est déjà ça…

Naruto : Une petite review pour Sas **uke** s'il vous plait, il l'a mérité.

(P.S. : Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que l'auteure fera un jour une deuxième partie. Mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle sache si ça vaut le coup ! Donc elle voudrait savoir si ses lecteurs en souhaitent une ou pas étant donné que, vu qu'elle est fan de Mpreg, elle risque d'en faire un ou alors de raconter l'histoire d'amour d'Itachi ou alors autre chose… Elle verra bien. Répondez-lui s'il vous plait !)


End file.
